


A Game I can Win

by StarWarsJunker



Series: Steven and Spinel kisses prompts. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Spin the Bottle, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: La presencia de Spinel en la casa de Steven había pasado desapercibida por unas horas solamente.





	A Game I can Win

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 39.   
Spin the bottle. 
> 
> Disfruten :).

La estadía de Spinel en el hogar de Steven sólo había pasado desapercibida las primeras quince horas. Prácticamente nada.   
Las Crystal Gems no estaban de acuerdo del todo con permitirle a Spinel estar cerca de Steven, no después de los intentos de asesinarlo que había cometido la gema.   
Aunque debieron ceder luego que Steven comentara que prácticamente todas las gemas nuevas que conoció desde sus 13 años habían intentado matarlo.   
Garnet parecía tranquila al respecto, sin ver ningún riesgo innminente. Pearl confiaba en el juicio de Steven pero hizo notas mentales de no dejarlos solos en la casa. Amethyst fue la más nerviosa al respecto, molesta se retiró a su habitación en el Templo.

Entonces Connie apareció, para saludar a Steven luego de no verle por semanas por sus obligaciones escolares.

La sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro era evidente, y Spinel intentó no tomárselo personal. Sabía que la humana era importante en la vida de Steven, y que ella había aparecido en la Tierra de improvisto.

Spinel suspiró, abrazando sus piernas con varias vueltas, sentada allí en el sofá. No le eran ausentes las miradas que la Pearl le lanzaba mientras fingía limpiar la llamada cocina.   
Steven estaba charlando animadamente con la humana morena, en la habitación, frente al objeto con pantalla negra. ¿Televisión le había dicho Steven que se llamaba?

Spinel no servía para quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, por más desanimada que se encontrara. Steven le dirigió una leve sonrisa y la gema rosada ya no pudo quedarse quieta.

¿Por qué el híbrido le sonreía de aquella forma? ¿Por qué le hacía sentir vértigo desde su gema hasta su abdomen? Quizás era por lo mucho que aquella sonrisa le recordaba a la sonrisa de Pink.

Spinel intentó distraerse, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el sonido de la risa de Steven, preguntándose si lo que sentía incomodándola no era envidia, ella nunca había logrado que Steven riera de esa forma, ni haciendo todas las tonterías que se le ocurrieran en las comunicaciones que mantuvieron a distancia. La hacía sentir...inútil.  
Fue al estante, mirando los ¿libros? Y abriendo sus páginas sin realmente entender el lenguaje en que estaban escritos. Las letras eran bonitas aún así. Dejó el tercer libro nuevamente en su sitio, mirando la espada rota que descansaba en el estante más alto, estirándose para verla más de cerca. ¿Esa era el arma de Pink? ¿Cuantas gemas habían caído bajo su filo? ¿Por qué Pink no la había llevado con ella a liberar a las demás? ¿Por qué Pink nunca la liberó a ella primero?

La conocida furia ardió en su pecho como la primera vez que oyó el mensaje de Steven a la galaxia. Sus puños temblaron, y Spinel se conocía, estaba a punto de perder el control de nuevo. No logrando calmar su ira, la mejor opción que quedaba era salir afuera a romper algo. Ese algo fue una roca debajo de las escaleras de madera. Agitada, gritó para dejar salir la ira que le quedaba, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llevar su tren pensamientos a Pink de nuevo.

-¿Spinel? ¿Qué sucedió? -la voz alarmada de Steven la obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente, saliendo de su momento de furia.

-Yo... No... No lo sé exactamente. -su voz apenas un hilo, sorprendida que toda aquella furia se hubiese disipado mayormente ante la presencia de Steven. El híbrido tomó la mano de Spinel, chasqueando la lengua.

-Mira, rompiste tu guante. ¿No duele? -verdadera preocupación atravesó su tono.

-Oh. No, mira. -un poco de luz en su mano y el guante estaba como nuevo, Spinel sonriendo de costado.

-Spinel esa fue una reacción detonada por un recuerdo. ¿Segura te encuentras bien? -preguntó Connie, quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra.

-No es nada, en serio. -respondió moviendo sus manos frenéticamente para quitarle peso al asunto.-Lamento haber interrumpido su momento de.. Mejores amigos -había cierto veneno en su manera de decir aquellas palabras. Ah, definitivamente estaba celosa de como se llevaban Steven y Connie.

-Íbamos a jugar a las cartas. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Qué son "cartas"?

____

Les tomó poco tiempo a Steven y Connie explicarle las reglas del póker, y Spinel estaba fascinada por aprender juegos nuevos. La manera de entretenerse de los humanos era tan particular y original que la gema absorbió todo ese conocimiento como una esponja.   
A lo largo de la partida, Connie y Steven le fueron comentando de más juegos humanos y Spinel apenas podía contener su emoción, deseaba jugarlos todos al menos una vez.

También Connie le habló acerca de esos ataques de ira de los cuales Spinel era víctima, intentando que comprendiera su origen. Le explicó lo que era el PTSD, y cómo podía hacerle frente a sus ataques e identificar sus detonantes. Era parecido a lo que Steven le había comentado a través de sus comunicaciones pero mejor.

Spinel decidió que Connie le agradaba.

Mencionaron un juego que involucraba contacto físico y el girar de una botella y la gema rosada arrojó sus cartas a un lado, de pronto emocionada por entender el concepto y ver en acción cómo era realmente un juego que involucraba cosas tan diferentes. Steven no la había visto así de emocionada desde que había sido víctima del Rejuvenecedor y había regresado a su estadío original.

-Es algo así. -comenzó Steven, agarrando una botella de vidrio de la cocina y sentándose en el suelo, seguido de Spinel y Connie. Pearl se había interpuesto entre Spinel y Steven, por lo que a la gema rosada no le quedó más opción que sentarse frente al híbrido. Realmente era desconfiada esa Pearl.- Los participantes se sientan en un círculo, la botella en medio, y se gira por turnos. -ejemplificó la acción, y la botella quedó señalando a él y Connie. Riendo algo nervioso se acercó y besó la mejilla de la morena.

Spinel miró atenta aquella acción, concentrada en aprender las reglas, recordando el beso que Steven le había dado en el cuello. Llegó a la conclusión que era algo parecido y asintió para sí misma, no escuchando el resto de las reglas.

El juego comenzó de forma oficial, Pearl participando solo como espectadora, vigiladora de Spinel mejor dicho.   
Cuando llegó el turno de la gema rosada no podían parar de reír. Luego de girar tres veces la botella, esta señaló a Steven. Sin esperar Spinel sujetó el rostro del joven de manera delicada girandolo para tener su mejilla al alcance de sus labios. Riendo por sentir el calor emanar de las mejillas del pelinegro, el juego prosiguió, Spinel no prestando atención a las miradas particulares de Steven. De haberlo visto se habría dado cuenta que el joven tenía cierto brillo especial por verla reír tan animada.

La sensación cálida en el pecho de Steven se incrementaba cada que miraba a Spinel tan a gusto con un juego tan simple, que además suplía su necesidad de contacto físico con otros. Pronto debería detener el juego simplemente para abrazar a la rosada y decirle que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Verla así le daba esperanza de que pudiera recuperarse por completo. Un paso a la vez.

El sonrojo en el rostro del pelinegro volvió a aparecer con más intensidad cuando la botella que él giró apuntó a Spinel por tercera vez. Las reglas decían que el beso ahora debía ser en los labios, pero ¿cómo se tomaría aquello Spinel? ¿Y Connie?

Antes de arrepentirse, bajo la mirada curiosa de Spinel, Steven cercó la distancia entre ambos, apenas rozando los labios de la gema. El beso fue corto pero lleno de cariño, cariño que hasta el momento Steven desconocía sentir por la gema rosada.

La habitación quedó en silencio incomodo unos instantes, Spinel acariciando sus labios, la sensación nueva había sido más reconfortante que diez abrazos a la vez, se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo de forma involuntaria, honesta.

-Suficiente juego de la botella para ustedes. -exclamó Pearl en medio del silencio quitando el objeto de enmedio, levantándose y yendo a la cocina a tirarlo.

-¿Qué les parece si adelantamos la noche de películas? -preguntó Connie para aligerar la incomodidad.

-Esa es una excelente idea, Connie. -respondió Steven, dando un salto para flotar hasta su habitación.-Pero Spinel escoje la película.

-¿Qué es una película? -interrogó la gema. Una vez le explicaron, revolvió la colección se dvds de Steven, eligiendo por la portada más bonita.

-¿Crees que sepa lo que significa ese gesto?-preguntó Connie en un susurro a su amigo.

-No, no creo que lo sepa.

A los pies de la cama de Steven, sentados en el suelo, los tres miraron "Your Name" hasta que Connie cayó dormida. Steven estaba cerca de quedarse dormido allí también, pero Spinel acomodando su cabeza en su hombro lo despertó.

-¿Steven?

-¿Si Spinel?

-¿Podríamos darnos besos de ese estilo en el futuro? -su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo, pero si un Diamante estaba dispuesto a darle un abrazo y reconfortarla, ¿por qué no habría de compartir besos con ella?

Steven agradeció estar a oscuras, así su rostro rojizo no era distinguible. Mordió su propio labio, y la respuesta abandonó su boca mucho antes de que pudiera frenarse.

-Sí, podemos. -una de sus manos acarició el cabello de la gema con suavidad.


End file.
